chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
1989 Chawosaurian legislative elections
The 1989 Chawosaurian legislative elections were held on December 31, 1989, to elect all 600 seats in the Chawopolis Palace. 301 seats were needed for a majority. If a party wins, the party's leader will become Speaker of the Palace, but the Supreme Leader of Chawosauria has supreme power to decide which party leader, Speaker, Opposition Leader, or Minority Leader, shall become Prime Minister of Chawosauria. The Communist Party led by Shang Jong Parker retained their majority in the Chawopolis Palace, winning 61.8% of seats in the Palace, and won 50.0% of the popular vote, to George Windsor and his minority caucus' 38.2% of seats and 50.0% of the popular vote. This marked the first time in Chawosaurian History that the winning party leader is of East Asian and Chinese origin, and this election came way too close in preventing Shang Parker from winning a bright future of being the next Supreme Leader of the Empire of Chawosauria in 30 years. The elections were held in the midst of the 1989 Revolutions raging, the Fall of the Berlin Wall in Germany, the 1989 Tiananmen Square Protests in China, and the Soviet Union crumbling and the realization that Timothy's Prime Minister, Leonid Ivan Bzovsky, was mentally unfit to be Prime Minister, Timothy Max Roosevelt's Communist Coalition drastically lost lots of seats, despite Timothy's increasing popularity. Timothy distanced himself from his support for the Soviet Union but didn't help his Communist Parties. The Democratic Socialist Coalition gained 47 or more states, the largest gain for an opposition party despite still losing. Shang J. Parker is the first majority leader (and Prime Minister) since Jonathan Davgon Bismarck X in the 1929 legislative elections to lose seats in his/her first legislative election. George Windsor made history by becoming the first minority leader (and opposition leader) since Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy (grandfather of the current Prime Minister Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy III) to gain seats against a Prime Minister-designate. This election was overwhelmingly focused on the 1989 Tiananmen Square Demonstrations, and the Chinese government's handling of the situation, which sparked severe criticism among the Chawosaurian public, and the fact that Shang Parker was Chinese, both by birth and blood, that played a role in his loss of seats for his party. This election was themed by the Chinese situation in the 1989 revolutions, Sinophobia, and backlash against China. Shang Parker was targeted with racist hate speech, death threats, conspiracy theories, and criticism because of the fact that he was East Asian and of Chinese nationality, and Shang Parker's ethnicity threatened to cost his Communist Party the majority in the Chawopolis Palace that they possessed since the 1945 Chawosaurian legislative elections. The Communist Party desperately tried to push back against the racist attacks but it only dipped them in the polls the more they defended Parker. Many Communist candidates distanced themselves from Parker. Opposition leader and opponent against Shang Parker, George Windsor, came out against the Sinophobic attacks against Parker, and it caused the election to become a tossup, realizing this, Windsor's advisors begged Windsor to stop defending Parker from Sinophobic attacks, but in the first debate of the election, George Windsor made the biggest blunder in defend his Communist opponent Shang Parker on national television against Sinophobic attacks, and criticized the moderator for using the term "Yellowman" in a question asked to him concerning the legitimacy of East Asian people in a position of political power in Chawosauria. As a result of Windsor defending Parker in the first debate, the Communist Party retained their majority in the Chawopolis Palace while still losing seats at the same time because of the 1989 European revolutions. The legacy of this election is that this election is widely compared to the 1909 Chawosaurian legislative elections, an election widely viewed as Emperor Santiago's first election on which he lost seats. The 1989 elections are the first elections Timothy Max Roosevelt's Communist Party lost seats. This election came too close in preventing Shang Jong Parker from being given the bridge to crossover from the Premiership to the Monarchy. Shang Parker was facing a racist backlash over his Chinese heritage, but his opponent George Windsor defended Parker from racist attacks that threatened the Communist Party, that move by Windsor deterred voters from voting for Windsor, allowing Shang Parker and his Communist Party to win at least enough seats to hold on, allowing Shang Parker to stay on as Prime Minister and allowing Communism to rule Chawosauria for decades to come. The Communist Party victory in this election allowed Shang Parker to become Emperor, getting elected in the 2019 Chawosaurian direct election in addition to winning the greatest and most powerful Communist Party trifecta in Chawosaurian History. This is the rarest election that racism didn't affect the outcome. Background will not lead his Communist Party through this election.]] A party that wins the 301 seats needed for a majority in the Chawopolis Palace, as well as a majority of all four houses, the House of Commons, the House of Lords, the House of Representatives, and the Senate, will have legislative control of the Palace. The Majority Party's leader is called the Speaker of the Palace, and the Minority Party's leader is called simply the Minority Leader. The Speaker can be called the Majority Leader. The Supreme Leader of the Empire of Chawosauria (in this election, Timothy Max Roosevelt) can decide the Prime Minister regardless of the outcome of an election, the Supreme Leader can pick if he or she wants the minority leader to become Prime Minister, the Supreme Leader can also decide if he or she wants a random person who is neither majority or minority leader, not at all a member of the Palace, to be Prime Minister. The Supreme Leader has complete control of who the Prime Minister can be. In this election, the Incumbent Prime Minister Leonid Ivan Bzovsky is serving as Speaker of the Palace, but not a member of the Chawopolis Palace. Bzovsky's been Prime Minister since 1980, and in the last election in the 1985 Chawosaurian legislative elections, he stabilized his Communist Party majority by preventing the party from losing any seats but fails to gain any seats. After the election, Bzovsky's mental state caused by an improper genetic origin pressured Timothy Max Roosevelt to deny Bzovsky a second term as Prime Minister, and Bzovsky instead gonna be replaced by Shang Jong Parker. Context 1989 Revolutions The 1989 Revolutions was a revolutionary wave that stretched from Eastern Europe to Asia, these revolutions targeted authoritarian governments, many of them leaned to govern with Communism. In Chawosauria, the 1989 legislative elections was racking up, Incumbent Prime Minister Leonid Ivan Bzovsky appeared less mentally stable enough to take a second term, so Timothy Max Roosevelt decided to pick Shang Jong Parker to take over as Prime Minister. The Chawosaurian public watched the 1989 revolutions unfold, and at first, they thought the Revolutions were a joke, but as Communist nations began to fall, especially when the Berlin Wall. Timothy Max Roosevelt and his Communist Party were deeply concerned that this revolutionary wave could hurt the party's brand here in Chawosauria. Fall of the Berlin Wall (view the HISTORY article about the Berlin Wall) Germany was divided into the Capitalist, West Germany and the Communist, East Germany (kinda controlled by the USSR). Timothy Max Roosevelt feared a unified Germany could strengthen the power of NATO, the European Union, and end Soviet imperialism in Europe. The Berlin Wall was a border wall that separated the city of Berlin into West Berlin and East Berlin possibly as part of the West-East German division process. Tiananmen Square Demonstrations and China situation What's really gonna determine the outcome of this election in Chawosauria held in 1989 is the 1989 Tiananmen Square demonstrations. The event begins with the passing of Hu Yaobang, a major Communist Party leader. And then corruption in China, inflation, and the inspiration by the Revolutions that are going on in Europe. Timothy Max Roosevelt made the mistake to pick Shang Parker, a Chinese man, to serve as Prime Minister because the Chinese situation sparked Sinophobia, the Chinese government's handling of the demonstrations drew modest criticism, and Shang Parker was the subject of Sinophobic and racist attacks, death threats, and hate speech. Tank Man Incident The situation with the Tanks and a man confrontation. Chawosaurians had mixed feelings of the situation, and the Communist Party said the man wasn't killed, but Chawosaurians feared the man could've been killed because of the fact that the Chinese military were shooting protesters, even students, and that has caused an uproar against China among Chawosaurians. Chawosauria's Communist voters were too angry to vote. The China situation caused a backlash from both the Miaimian World and the Orbian World, especially Chawosauria. Romania Situation The Romanian Revolution began in 1989. Romania was ruled by a dictator named Nicolae Ceaușescu from 1965 until his capture and death during the revolution. Timothy Max Roosevelt feared the same thing could happen to him in Chawosauria if a Revolution sparks out. The Socialist Republic of Romania crumbled into modern-day Romania. 1989 Campaign The 1989 Chawosaurian legislative elections began after nominations on August 1, 1989, and the Communist Party attempted to label the revolutions as "barbaric" while the Social Democrats were running a winning campaign, saying the chaos in Europe and China are the result of Communism, and the Chawosaurian public sided with the Social Democrats. the Social Democrats ran on a campaign of labor unions, democracy, and against corruption. Sinophobia and Racism against Shang Parker and his family were the targets of Sinophobic and racist attacks during the campaign because of his Chinese ancestry.]] Sinophobia was the main theme of the campaign in 1989. Sinophobia is the dislike, hatred, and a racist tendency against people who are of Chinese origin or blood. The Communist Party feared the heavy loss of seats in Japan, Vietnam, the United States, and any nation where Sinophobia or racism against East Asians is higher. Shang Parker was given the famous nicknames: Chinaman Shang and Yellowman Shang, by Sinophobes and other racists. Empress Elizabeth Mary Alexandria personally insulted Shang Parker by the fact that he was Chinese. Elizabeth Alexandria did not had a Japanese name, but she was born in Japan just 17 years before the Second Sino-Japanese War. Timothy Max Roosevelt was angry with his wife Elizabeth for mocking him despite the fact that even Timothy Max Roosevelt himself had a racist tendency against Chinese people. Shang Parker was confronted by racist attacks, death threats, bomb threats, and hate speech against him and his family, Shang Parker was having an incoming child, and Parker and his wife, Kim Chae-Won, deeply feared for their safety. Sinophobic conspiracy theories against Parker was introduced through book publication, the news media, movies and TV shows, and newspapers and comic books. Chinese Chawosaurians faced increased rates of discrimination, causing China to vote overwhelmingly Communist for Parker, the Communist Party gained 66 seats in China, while losing a net 47 seats. Newspapers repeatedly referring to Parker "Chinaman Shang" or "Yellowman Shang", and the newspapers often accuse Parker of having ties to China's government in fears of Chinese imperialism over Chawosauria. Since the Soviet Union were allies with China, Russophobia was added to the election. George Windsor's condemnation of Sinophobia What's gonna stop the Capitalists from winning the election was minority leader George Windsor condemning Sinophobia and racism against Shang Parker. This made voters who were gonna vote against the Communist Party feel alienated and betrayed by Windsor's comments about Sinophobia. Capitalists were frustrated with Windsor and called for his resignation. Shang Parker and his wife Chae-won Parker publicly thanked Windsor for his courtesy, and at the expense of the Capitalists, they dipped in the polls. In the first 1989 debate, Windsor's advisors were worried that his anti-racist views against Sinophobia towards Parker could cost them the election, to Windsor of course. During the preparation of the debate in the green room, his chief advisor begged Windsor to not condemn Sinophobia against Shang Parker, and Windsor looked at his advisor and said: "Fine! I didn't know you want power rather than justice". The debate begins with issue of the 1989 revolutions, Windsor attacked Parker by linking him to the corrupt Communist governments in Europe and Asia, and Parker fired back by blaming authoritarianism on the revolutions. Then, the race question, the moderator, Johnny Cotton, asked George Windsor about the idea of "a yellowman being Prime Minister of Chawosauria", and Windsor's answer cost him the 1989 elections, enabled a Communist Party victory for the election, but put him on the right side of history, George Windsor defended his Communist opponent and incoming Prime Minister Shang Parker against racist attacks, and criticized the moderator for using the term "yellowman" on national TV, Windsor's war room was frustrated, so were his advisors, Parker's war room responded with gratitude but excitement knowing this will cost Windsor the election, and after the debates, the Communist Party went on to win the election despite losing a net 47 seats. Results The Communist Party won reelection as a majority party in the Chawopolis Palace, they retained their supermajority, winning 61.8% of seats in the Palace, a landslide, to the opposition's 38.2% of seats. The popular vote was close, 317,457,784 Chawosaurians voted for the Communist Party, but 317,103,574 voted for the Social Democrats. The Social Democrats gained a net 47 seats and gained 17.8% of the popular vote. This is the second election after the 1975 Chawosaurian legislative elections that the Communist Party has lost seats. Analysis The 1989 Revolutions and Racism are the reasons why the Communist Party lost seats, but the Communist Party held on to their supermajority was because of discontent toward the 1989 Revolutions, the discontent towards the idea of nations shifting from Communist to Capitalist, but also because of George Windsor refusing to attack his Communist opponent for being Chinese, instead, Windsor defended Parker from racist attacks, indicating to these potential voters that Windsor didn't represent their Sinophobic views, so these voters stayed home. If these voters had voted, the Communist Party might have lost the election, both their majority and the popular vote, that would've made the 1989 elections the first election since the 1939 elections that a non-Communist Party wins a majority of the Palace, the first election since 1945 that the Palace flips against the Supreme Leader, the 1989 elections would've been Timothy Max Roosevelt's own 1945 elections. This election was a defeat for Timothy Max Roosevelt, this was the first election in his monarchy that his Communist Party lost seats. Timothy Max Roosevelt wondered how did Emperor Santiago when he lost seats in the 1909 Chawosaurian legislative elections. Jonathan Valentin Briskman VI, and Chawopolis Palace veteran of the 1909 election and retired Prime Minister, Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII, both said Emperor Santiago felt the same way Timothy Max Roosevelt was feeling after 1989. It was said that Timothy Max Roosevelt blamed Michael Jackson for his loss in the 1989 elections. See also * 1985 Chawosaurian legislative elections - previous election. * 1995 Chawosaurian legislative elections - next election. Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria Category:Timothy Max Roosevelt